New Girl: Re-Invented
by donuts1998
Summary: When a new girl moves into town her and Phineas seems to hit it off, which worries Isabella. Will Isabella be able win Phineas' heart or will she have to give up and move on. A remake of the original fanfic with the same name.
1. Sally

**A/N: So it's been awhile since I last uploaded a story, one year to be exact. During that time I've changed my name from GameTime725 to Donuts1998, why, because randomness. I've also started a deviantart but that's a different story. So over the past year not only have I started playing Pokemon, (which you probably could care less about) but my writing has also gotten significantly better. So I was looking at a few of older fanfics recently and I noticed something, they all were terrible. They all seemed to be rushed, there were a bunch of typos, people were getting confused because I sucked at keeping a continuity, and characters were a bunch of time OOC. I felt bad because the ideas for the plotlines weren't half bad. So I started a new fan series in an AU on deviantart that I plan to make in comic form. Why is this important, because I plan to make a few non-canon stories for it in fanfiction form, which I'm using this story that I'm remaking to test out my new style, which I tried to get it to capture the feel of the show as close as possible. Anyway this author's note has gone on way too long already so let me just wrap this up. My OC, who I renamed Mark, from my past stories has a picture I made of him and with a description explaining who he is on deviantart, here's a link to it:**

**art/Mark-Flynn-Fletcher-415331833**

**Copy and paste it after / in the browser bar and it should show up. I guess you could call this his beta since his design and character could change, but I'm getting off topic. This will probably clear up any confusing there might be about the character, anyway, onto the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations from Phineas and Ferb.**

**I do own Mark, Winston, and Sally.**

"That's it, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed to both his step-brothers, Ferb and Mark, as they sat under the tree in their backyard.

"And what exactly is it?" asked Mark, who was sitting next to him under the tree.

"We're going to build an area to play laser tag!" responded Phineas.

"That sounds awesome! Let's get started." said Mark, jumping up.

"We have to wait for the others to arrive." said Phineas also standing up.

"Ugh, how long will that take." said Mark.

Just as he said that the gate swung open and the three brothers heard a familiar voice.

"Whatcha Doin'?" said Isabella as she entered the backyard.

"Hey Isabella!" said Phineas.

"Hey Izzy." said Mark in a bored voice.

Ferb waved.

"So Phineas what are you doing today?" asked Isabella.

"We're building an area to play laser tag." said Phineas. "We just have to wait for Buford and Baljeet to arrive."

Isabella looked over at Mark who had his head pressed against the tree.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's impatient." said Phineas.

"I'm not impatient, I'm bored!" Mark called from the tree.

Just then the gate swung open again, and Mark shot up and swung around hoping it was Buford and Baljeet, but was disappointed to see it was only Winston, the rich kid down the street, and an unfamiliar girl accompanying him. Winston had dark brown hair, and was wearing his usual get up, which was a black shirt and blackish-grey pants, with white shoes. The girl had light brown hair with dark green eyes, and was wearing light blue dress with a purple belt over a white shirt, with shoes to match.

"Morning Phineas, Ferb, and *groan* Mark." said Winston, as he and the girl walked through the gate.

The girl looked at Phineas.

"Hey Winston!" said Mark enthusiastically.

"Hey Winston, what brings you here?" asked Phineas.

"What? Am I not a part of the gang?" asked Winston.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes you're here and sometimes you're not. I guess you are." said Phineas.

"Oh, I see that you invited the cutie from across the street over." said Winston, as he shot Isabella a smug look.

Isabella got a disgusted look on her face. Phineas noticed that the girl was looking at him and smiled. She blushed and quickly looked away.

"So who's your friend?" asked Phineas.

"Oh this is my new neighbor Sally. She just moved here from California yesterday." said Winston.

"Well I'm Phineas! Nice to meet you Sally!" said Phineas holding out his hand.

Sally gave a small smile and blushed, then shook his hand.

"N-nice to meet you too Phineas." she said shyly.

Isabella didn't like the look on Sally's face as she shook Phineas' hand. She looked for a distraction, and found one when she saw Buford and Baljeet walking through the gate.

"Hey Phineas, look its Buford and Baljeet!" she said directing his attention towards them and off of Sally.

"FINALLY!" yelled Mark, as he ran up to them.

"Hello." said Baljeet.

"Hey-" said Buford before being cut off.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting for you? Its been hours! Well not hours, but minutes, which could feel like hours if you were dog. Which none of us are a dog, but that's not the point, the point is that you're late and-" started Mark.

"You ever noticed how beautiful your eyes are?" Winston asked Isabella.

"Uh, thanks." said Isabella awkwardly.

Mark continued on ranting, as Winston stared dreamingly at Isabella, while Phineas turned back to Sally.

"So you moved here all the way from California?" asked Phineas.

"Yeah, I had to leave all of my old friends there." said Sally.

"Aw, that's so sad. But you made new friends at you're house warming party right?" asked Phineas.

"Actually we didn't have a party." said Sally.

"You didn't have party? That's a shame, we must've not made you feel very welcomed." said Phineas.

"There was no need for one, I feel very welcome-" started Sally.

"Wait, I got an idea. We could through you a party today! That way you'll get to know everyone in Danville!" said Phineas.

"What!" exclaimed Mark and Isabella.

"You'd go through all that trouble for me?" asked Sally.

"Sure we would. Ferb, Mark, and I are great party planners! Right Ferb?" said Phineas.

Ferb was wearing a party hat, and blew into a party horn, and gave a thumbs up. Sally flew onto to Phineas. Isabella's mouth dropped open.

"Thank you so much!" said Sally, as she hugged Phineas.

"B-but you said we we're playing laser tag?" objected Isabella.

"Yeah, I want to play laser tag!" added Mark.

"We could do that tomorrow, and besides there will be bacon at the party." said Phineas.

"Bacon! I'm in." said Mark.

"Okay, then let's get started!" said Phineas as he walked towards his house.

Everyone followed, except Isabella, who crossed her arms and grunted.

"Hey where's Perry?" asked Phineas as they walked into the house.

**A/N: So it's been awhile since I've written a story like this so tell me how I did, and whether you want me to continue with a review.**


	2. Laser Tag

**A/N: This chapter is going to more like a PnF episode, but without the Doof and Perry sub-plot because it'll have nothing to do with the story's plot overall, though I do have an idea for one in mind and might make it a separate fanfic related to this story. Anyway this chapter is where the plot actually starts to pick up. Now on to the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb and its characters are obviously not mine because if they were then why would I need disclaimers in the first place? They are property of Disney. But Mark, Winston and Sally are mine.**

It was 10:00 A.M. and Isabella was heading to the Fireside Girl Lodge for meeting. She was still a little mad from the party the day before. Everyone she knew was there. The party itself was pretty enjoyable as are all the PFM parties, but what ruined it for her was when Sally asked Phineas to dance, that was when she left. She walked up to the lodge and did her secret knock, and heard the slingshots and water balloon get put down.

"Look alive girls! It's our fearless leader!" she heard Gretchen say before opening the door.

"Hey guys! Whatcha' Do-" Isabella started before noticing Sally sitting in one the chairs.

"Sally? What are you doing here?" asked Isabella.

"Hey Isabella! I'm here to join your troop!" said Sally.

"You're signing up for the Fireside Girls?" asked Isabella.

"Actually she's transferring, chief." said Gretchen.

"Yeah, she was just here showing us all the patches she's earned." said Adyson.

"Yeah, I used to be a troop leader myself." said Sally.

"Really?" asked Isabella.

"Yeah, I earned 29 patches in the first day, with help of course." said Sally.

"Well we'd be happy to have you here, right chief?" asked Gretchen.

"Yeah, thrilled." said Isabella unenthusiastically.

"We've already filled out the paperwork so all we need to finalize it is the signature from the troop leader." said Gretchen.

"Okay, what do I have to sign?" asked Isabella.

"Just a few papers, we left them on the podium." said Gretchen pointing to the podium in the front.

Isabella saw a thick stack of papers on podium and groaned. She walked up to it and grabbed a pen. Gretchen followed her and pointed to all the places she had to sign.

"Okay chief, sign here, and here, and initial here and here, and finally here." said Gretchen.

"That's it. Hmm, I thought there'd be more." said Isabella.

"Actually, that's just the first page." said Gretchen before flipping the page. "Okay now sign here, here, and here, and then again here- no not there, here."

Sally looked down at her watch.

"Sorry, but I gotta go." said Sally heading towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Isabella.

"To Phineas' house, their playing laser tag today, remember?" asked Sally.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming with." said Isabella.

"Wait, you can't leave until you get all this paperwork filed out, it's your troop leader duty!" said Gretchen.

"*sigh* I know." said Isabella.

"Now where was I, oh yeah! Initial here and here and here, and fingerprint here…" continued Gretchen.

Sally headed to Phineas and Ferb's house. When she arrived the laser tag arena was already built, and everyone surrounded Phineas who was looking at a clipboard.

"Okay, it's seems like everything in the arena is functioning properly, so let's-" started Phineas.

"PHINEAS!" yelled Candace as she stormed outside. "What is this?!"

"This is our laser tag arena. Do you like it?" asked Phineas as he pointed to the building.

"No I don't like it, and-" started Candace as the gate swung open and Stacy walked through it.

"Hey Candace, Whatcha Doin'?" said Stacy.

"She's lucky Isabella's not here." whispered Mark to Phineas.

"Speaking of which where is Isabella?" asked Phineas.

"She's back at the lodge doing some paperwork." said Sally

"Hey Sally, I didn't see you come in!" said Phineas.

"Eh hm. As I was saying, when mom finds out you built a giant arena in the backyard you're going to be so busted!" said Candace.

"You're playing laser tag, sounds like fun! Count me and Candace in." said Stacy.

"Oh no! We're not getting wrapped in this!" said Candace.

"Oh come on Candace, have just a little fun. At least play one game." said Stacy.

"Fine. Just one game, and you three are going down." said Candace.

"Great, because we were just about to create the teams. I'll just put you and Stacy down as a team." said Phineas.

"Um, Phineas." said Sally.

"Yes Sally." said Phineas, looking up from the clipboard.

"I wondering if you'd like to be my partner." said Sally.

"Sure. I'll just put our names down." said Phineas.

"Yes." Sally whispered to herself.

"Put me and Ferb-" started Mark

"Ferb and I." corrected Baljeet.

"Ferb and I" said Mark, annoyed. "down as partners."

"I guess that means Buford and I are partners like usual." said Baljeet.

"Nope. I'm taking Winston." said Buford, grabbing Winston.

"You are?" said Winston and Baljeet at the same time.

"Yeah, because if you're on my team I'll be hurting my chances of winning if I shoot you, which I most likely will." said Buford.

"Oh, then I guess that means I'm alone. "said Baljeet.

"I'm here! I'm here!" exclaimed Isabella as she ran through the gate.

"Look who finally decided to show up." said Buford.

"Sorry I'm late, I was back at the lodge signing some-"started Isabella out of breathe.

"Paperwork." finished Phineas. "We know Sally told us."

"I didn't miss anything did I?" asked Isabella.

"Actually we just picked our partners, but luckily there's one person who doesn't have one." said Phineas, gesturing to Baljeet.

"Don't worry Isabella, I'll protect you with my mad laser skills." said Baljeet striking a pose.

Isabella rolled her eyes. When everyone was in the entrance of the arena the door shut and the lights went dim in the arena as everyone put their vests on. When everyone was set Ferb pulled a lever and fog filled the room, and the lights on their chest plate lit up.

"Hang on a second, my contacts seems to be fogging up again." said Winston.

"No Winston that's just the fog, that way it's easier for us to hide." said Phineas

"Oh, that makes sense. So we'll be shooting each other through the holes in our chest, am I correct?" asked Winston.

"No ya dummy, though the laser guns we'll holding. Haven't you ever played laser tag before?" responded Buford.

"No, I really don't get that involved in sports." said Winston.

Buford cover his face with his hand.

"Why did I choose you over the nerd?"

"One more question, how many touchdowns do we need score before we enter the fifth quarter?" asked Winston.

Everyone, except Phineas, rolled their eyes.

"Winston there's no tou-" started Phineas.

"GAME STARTS IN TWO MINUTES." called an announcer over the intercom.

"You heard it, only two minutes to hide, let's go!" called Phineas as everyone scrambled into the arena.

Isabella found a hiding place and Baljeet followed her. Isabella was keeping a look out for Phineas and Sally, while Baljeet was smiling.

_Okay Baljeet, you're alone with a pretty girl. Don't screw this up._ He thought to himself.

"So Isabella did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes." said Baljeet.

"Yeah, Winston did." said Isabella not even glancing at him.

"Oh, well-"

"Shhh! I see Sally and Phineas, and their… HOLDING HANDS!" said Isabella.

"Um, I don't think we should go after them, Phineas was the one who designed them, so he probably could use them better than us." said Baljeet.

"I thought you said you had mad laser gun skills." said Isabella.

"Yeah, in the Space Adventure video game." said Baljeet.

They stopped and Sally looked around to make sure no one else was near them, and then she turned to Phineas. Isabella could faintly hear their conversation.

"So Phineas, now that we're alone, there's something I want to ask you. I have two tickets to the new Space Adventure movie tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to-"continued Sally.

Isabella could feel the anger build up inside her as she gripped her laser. Baljeet looked around with a worried expression.

"Hey Isabella, you ever have the feeling that your being watched." said Baljeet.

Isabella ignored him and shot at Phineas and Sally in jealously. Sally turned and dodged the shot and it ended up hitting Phineas. Isabella and Baljeet were shocked.

"Whoa, where'd that come from-" just as he said that Phineas noticed Isabella and Baljeet. "Look out, it's Isabella and Baljeet!"

Sally, mad that the moment was ruined, glared at Isabella and shot at her.

"Isabella look out!" called Baljeet as he jumped in front of her taking the shot. "Ah, I'm hit!"

Baljeet hit the ground and started shivering.

"I-Isabella, *cough*, come closer." said Baljeet.

Isabella knelt down closer to him.

"T-Tell my girlfriend-"started Baljeet.

"You don't have a girlfriend." said Isabella.

"F-find me a girlfriend,"

_I'm pretty sure Ginger would be interested._ Thought Isabella.

"and tell her I love her." said Baljeet before his head fell down like he was dead.

Isabella was about to stand back up when Baljeet shot up hold his chest and yelled

"AVENGE ME!"

At that instant his vest lit back up.

"Cool, I'm Alive" yelled Baljeet throwing his arms in the air.

Ferb leapt from the shadows and shot both of them.

"Hey!" exclaimed Isabella.

"See I knew someone was watching us." said Baljeet.

Suddenly Phineas' vest lit back up and he shot Ferb.

"Got you Ferb!" said Phineas

"And I got you!" said Candace as she appeared from around the corner and shot Phineas.

"And you." said Stacy doing the same to Sally.

Both Candace and Stacy were shot at the same time. Candace turned to see Mark, and Stacy turned to see Buford.

"Yes, we got them!" said Winston walking up to Buford.

"What do mean we?" said Buford, before being shot by Mark.

Mark and Winston then pointed the laser guns at each other.

"Okay Mark, you put your gun down and we could do this the easy way, or we could do this the hard way." said Winston.

"Or you could shoot the guy behind you." said Mark.

"WHAT GUY BEHIND ME?" yelled Winston, flipping around then Mark shot him. "Hey no fair!"

"Yes, I'm the last one standing! I am awesome!" yelled Mark.

Right after he said that everyone's vests started to regenerate.

"Aw Crackers!" said Mark.

Everyone started to shoot at each other with lasers flying everywhere, and then all of sudden it all stopped and everyone disappeared into the fog. The game continued on for an hour before Buford and Winston were crowned the winners who beat Candace and Stacy by two, who beat Mark and Ferb by 1. Everyone exited the arena.

"Okay, we've had our fun, but now it's time to call mom and-"started Candace, as she pulled out her phone.

The arena was hit by a bright green beam and the arena turned into a giant bubble and popped.

"Of course that happens." said Candace, annoyed. "Okay Stacy, let's go."

"But why did it-"started Stacy.

"I don't know but its useless question it." said Candace as she walked by her.

Candace was about to walk into the house when Linda came through the back door.

"Okay honey, what amazing and implausible thing did Phineas, Ferb and Mark build today do you want to try to show me now?" asked Linda.

"It turned into a bubble and popped." said Candace, before walking into the house.

"Okay." said Linda, awkwardly.

"Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" said Stacy as she walked by.

"Hi Stacy!" responded Linda. " Anyway who wants snacks?"

"I do!" they all responded, raising their hands.

All the kids followed Linda in the house except Phineas and Sally. Isabella stopped at the door to see what was going on.

"Oh there you are Perry!" said Phineas picking up Perry who mysteriously appeared by the tree.

"Uh, Phineas, about what I saying about the movie, do you want to go with me?" asked Sally.

"Sure, I'll see if Ferb and Mark want to come." said Phineas.

"But I only have two tickets, so I was thinking it'll be just you and me… alone." said Sally.

"Oh, sure." said Phineas.

"Great, it's tonight at seven." said Sally.

"I'll be there." said Phineas.

Phineas, still holding Perry, walked by Isabella into the house. Sally was dancing around the backyard when she noticed Isabella.

"Oh, sorry. I must've looked silly dancing around like that. So did you get all the paperwork done?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, welcome to the troop." said Isabella trying to sound nice.

"Good, because I earned the I Just Saw A Cute Boy patch this morning, and I'll be earning my First Date patch tonight!" said Sally, before entering the house.

Isabella sighed, and was about to head towards the back gate when she was stopped by Mark.

"Hey where you going, you didn't even eat any pie."

"I'm not hungry, I think I'm going to head home." said Isabella.

She headed for the gate. Mark could tell something was wrong, but didn't know what.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Buford with his mouth full of pie.

Mark just shrugged.

**A/N: I wonder what's going to happen next, except I really don't because I already know what's going to happen, and if you read the first version of this you kind of, sort of know what's going to happen. Please review.**


	3. A Not-So Comforting Conversation

**A/N: Before we start I want to apologize for not updating in a while, there's been other things I've doing along with writing this chapter, one being school, and another being working on a picture of a scene from this fic, which I hope to have done and uploaded to my deviantart this week. I'm also planning to create a cover for this story but I'm still not sure what I want it to be of, anyways onto to the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or its characters, they are property of Disney. I do own Mark and Sally.**

Phineas had just left to pick up Sally for their date. Ferb was sitting in the kitchen getting some reading done, and Mark was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"The pharmacist floated in the bubble all the way to Seattle where the bubble hit the Space Needle and popped." said the female anchor on the local news station.

"We should do that sometime, looks like fun." said Mark to himself.

"In other news local fast-food restaurant Danville Pizza's employee, Michael Fencer, has been revealed to be licking the grease off of his pizza deliveries. More of that at 10." said the male anchor.

"I told dad the pizza tasted weird yesterday." said Mark.

Mark was changing the channel as the doorbell rang. Ferb expected Mark to answer the door, but he didn't hear Mark get up. The doorbell rang again. This time Ferb looked up from his book and into the living room to see Mark still sitting on the couch. The doorbell rang a third time, but this time Ferb got up and answered it, giving Mark an annoyed look when walking by. He opened the door to see a depressed Isabella.

"Ferb, may I come in?" she asked in a saddened voice.

Ferb stood to the side allowing her to enter before shutting the door.

"Ducky Mo- Ducky Mo Mo… He's Your Very Best Friend!" Mark sung while swaying side to side.

Mark noticed Isabella walking towards him and quickly switched channels.

"Hey Isabella!" Mark greeted nervously, as Ferb walked past him and back into the kitchen.

"Hey Mark." Isabella said as she down next to him.

Mark noticed that she didn't seem like her normal enthusiastic self.

"Is there any particular reason you're here?" asked Mark.

"Well, I was just thinking, what if on this date Phineas and Sally become close, and he actually gains feelings for her, I might not have a chance with him anymore. So I just really need someone to comfort me right now." said Isabella in a brittle voice.

Mark just stared at her and blinked.

"You know like someone who's very close to me." said Isabella.

Mark blinked again.

"Someone who's my best friend!" said Isabella.

Mark blinked again.

"I'm talking about you!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Oh. Well I'm a very comforting kind of person, but I guess since you're my best friend I could give it a shot. Anyway… what was your problem again?" said Mark.

"Phineas and Sally." said Isabella, annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Well I think that you should just go find Phineas and tell him how you feel." said Mark.

"I can't do that." said Isabella.

"Why not?" asked Mark.

"Because he's with Sally now, there's no way he'll leave her for me, and what if he doesn't feel the same way, and our friendship will be ruined." said Isabella.

"Then maybe you should look for other guys, like Ferb. In fact I think he's been checking you out." Mark whispered, trying not to let Ferb hear him.

"What?" said Isabella a little shocked.

"Just don't tell him I let you know." said Mark.

Isabella pointed behind him and Mark turned to see an angry Ferb glaring at him. Ferb, with his book, stormed upstairs.

"Oh c'mon Ferb, I was just kidding!" yelled Mark.

"Mark I can't just move on to another guy, it wasn't just a little crush, I'm in love with him." said Isabella. She started to tear up. "But I've waited too long, and now I probably lost my chance."

When Mark saw a tear drop down her face he decided to change the subject.

"Okay so apparently my awesome comforting isn't working, so why don't we try to get your mind off Phineas." said Mark as he grabbed the television remote.

He turned to the next channel.

"Now back to Tim Davis's The Fantastic New Girl Who's Better Than Me!" said the announcer.

Isabella looked away from the TV. Mark changed the channel.

"Here's the band you've all been waiting for, Little Cowboy covering the hit song, It Sucks To Be Me!" said another announcer.

More tears dripped down Isabella's face.

"Okay maybe we should try another channel." said Mark again switching the channel.

"We'll be right back to Jim Curton's The New Girl Stole My Boyfriend after these messages!" said the announcer.

"Oh Come On!" exclaimed Mark.

Mark glanced over at Isabella who he could see she was struggling to hold back the waterfall of tears that were about to come out. He tried to think of something fast. He looked back at the TV.

"Hey look it's a commercial for the new ice rink they built down town." said Mark trying to distract her before she started to cry.

It was too late, she was already crying. Mark panicked, he didn't know what do. He thought for a second before getting an idea. He pulled out his phone and started to dial a number. He pulled the phone up to his ear as it rang.

"Hello, this is Jeremy." he heard some say as they answered the phone.

"Uh, hey Jeremy this is Mark!" said Mark.

"Hey Mark." said Jeremy.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you on your date with Candace, but I need your help." said Mark, looking back at Isabella.

"It's okay, the movie hasn't started, and Candace is still in line waiting to buy some candy, and this place is packed, so she'll be waiting a little while before she gets done. Can you believe it took us 45 minutes just to get popcorn?" said Jeremy.

"Wow, really? Why's the theater so pact?" asked Mark.

"Today was the premiere of the new Space Adventure movie." said Jeremy.

"Oh. Anyway onto to the reason I called you. Seeing how you're a ladies' man, and I know nothing about girls, I think you would be best fit to help me with my girl problem." said Mark.

"Well while I wouldn't call myself a ladies' man, I might be able to help you with your problem. Give me the details." said Jeremy.

"Well Isabella's here and-" started Mark.

"Say no more, I know exactly what's going on." said Jeremy.

"You do?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, you finally have come to grips with you hidden feelings for Isabella," said Jeremy.

"What?" said Mark.

"but you don't know how to approach her." said Jeremy.

"Um, that's not the problem at all… well at least at the moment. The problem is that I need to cheer Isabella up from her Phineas problems." said Mark.

"Oh. I'm guessing it probably has something to do with that Sally girl doesn't it?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah."

"I didn't think much of it when I saw them together here." said Jeremy. "Well in that case you should probably take her out."

"Look, I thought were already went over this." said Mark.

"No, I mean as a friend. Right not she's hurting because she feels as though she's lost him, and she needs you, her friend. You should show her a good time to get her mind off Phineas. As long as she still thinking about him she won't be able to get out of her slump." said Jeremy.

"Actually that sounds like a pretty good Idea, thanks Jeremy. Oh, I also need to know how to calm her down." said Mark.

"Well you should-"said Jeremy just as Candace had returned when the movie was starting. "Sorry, movie's starting, gotta go." said Jeremy before hanging up.

"Wait but I need to… huh." sighed Mark as he hung up his phone. "Guess I'm on my own."

He looked back over at Isabella who was now just lightly sobbing. Mark put his arm around her back.

"Uh, it's going to be okay, Izzy. It's not the end of the world… well maybe it is, we'll have to wait and see, but don't worry, I'm pretty sure Phineas will wise up tomorrow and see that you're the only girl for him." said Mark.

She leaned against him, a little glad that someone cared about her.

"Thanks Mark, but I doubt that. It's been 5 years, and he's barely even noticed me." said Isabella.

"Well he has noticed you, just not the way you wanted him to, but now that you feel a little better let's go do something." said Mark, getting up from the couch.

"Do what?" asked Isabella.

"Something fun, like…" said Mar, rubbing his chin. "like ice skating!"

"Ice skating?" said Isabella.

"Yeah, at the new Danville skating rink, it'll be fun!" said Mark.

"Okay." said Isabella, not really wanting to go skating, but would rather do that than thinking about Phineas and Sally's date.

"Great, I'll ask Ferb if he wants to come." said Mark.

Mark ran upstairs and into his, Ferb, and Phineas' shared room. When he opened the door Ferb was sitting on his bed reading his book.

"Hey Ferb, me and Isabella's going ice skating, wanna come?" asked Mark.

Ferb nodded and closed his book and set it on a desk. Before they went down stair Mark went to their parents' room.

"Hey mom, me, Ferb, and Izzy's going ice skating." said Mark.

"Okay, just be back by nine." said Linda.

"Got it." responded Mark.

They went down the stairs and out the door. Mark put his arms around Isabella and Ferb as they walked down the street.

"Cheer up Isabella, tonight you're going to be having too much fun to even remember who Phineas is." said Mark.

**A/N: Yeah I know it was probably a cheesy way to end the chapter with Mark saying that, but I did it anyway. I'll try to updates out faster, but I can't make any promises.**


End file.
